Vacaciones de Invierno
by DianneFT
Summary: Lucy, que pensaba pasar unas vacaciones de invierno leyendo y mirando anime en un hotel donde no tenía amigos y sus padres no estaban presentes, termina conociendo a unos chicos que van a dejarlo todo patas arriba. Chicas gritando, chicos con sonrisas medio falsas, empleados corriendo de acá para allá. "Y yo que pensé que iban a ser unas vacaciones normales..."
1. Prólogo

**¡Aquí una nueva idea! Es algo que se me ocurrió viajando en el auto pensando en cualquier famoso que se me cruzaba por la cabeza y así se me ocurrió escribirla, aunque al principio no sabía que se iba a convertir en algo con los personajes de Fairy Tail.**

**Es una de las pocas ideas que en serio me gustaron para ponerlas por escrito -las otras son demasiado delirantes como para escribirlas- así que aquí está. **

**Espero que "**_**Vacaciones de Invierno**_**" les guste.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail, junto a sus personajes, les pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

¡Si! ¡Al fin terminaban las clases!... aunque por dos semanas solamente. Pero mucho no importa, por lo menos voy a tener dos semanas en las que no voy a tener que preocuparme por las pruebas, tareas y profesores del colegio.

Que torpe soy, olvide presentarme. Soy Lucy Heartfilia, una chica simple de 17 años. Rubia, ojos chocolates, estatura normal. Sólo eso necesitan saber.

Como todos los años, en vacaciones de invierno, yo me voy con mi familia a un hotel cinco estrellas que se encuentra cerca de la playa. No quiero hacerme la chica con mucho dinero ni nada de eso. En realidad, mi familia tiene mucho dinero, pero no soy una de esas chicas que se gasta la plata en lo primero que ve en el centro comercial.

Sé que es raro irse en invierno a la playa, pero convencí a mis papas de ir ahí porque de chiquita siempre íbamos en las vacaciones de verano, pero cuando adquirieron dinero empezaron a llevarme a otras partes que no me llamaban la atención.

Digamos que en ese hotel y en esa ciudad si no tenes amigos, cagaste. ¿Por qué lo digo? El tema es que todas las cosas que podes hacer ahí las tenes que hacer con alguien. Si no tenes amigos tu única opción es pasear por algún lugar, usar la computadora, teléfono, etc. o leer. No digo que esas cosas sean malas, al contrario, soy de leer mucho y pasear, aunque no soy de usar la computadora ni nada por el estilo mucho tiempo. Pero digamos que estar por una o dos semanas haciendo puramente eso aburre.

Yo no tengo amigos allá. No me gusta juntarme con nenitos y nenitas de papá que lo único que hacen es presumir cuanto dinero tienen y estar haciéndose los cancheros por todo el lugar.

Ese año algo cambiaría y, aunque todavía no sabía que cosa iba a cambiar, tenía un presentimiento.

Quien diría que me encontraría con ellos... justamente con personas que son imposible encontrarte... lo más gracioso es que yo ni siquiera sabía que eran famosos y casi todas las chicas del hotel caían por ellos... pero lo más raro, es que yo los conocía por otra cosa...


	2. Chapter 1

**Acá traigo el capítulo 1. Quiero decirles que no va a haber fechas de actualizaciones porque subir o no un capítulo nuevo va a depender de que mi hermosa inspiración aparezca o ni siquiera quiera salir de su escondite. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail, junto a sus personajes, les pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Pasar seis horas en un auto era y es insportable. No se los recomiendo. Después de esas horas en un auto con un espacio reducido, donde lo único que podía hacer era escuchar las cosas que decían mis padres sobre negocios y, bla, bla, bla, por fin pude bajarme. Y se preguntaran: ¿Por qué no escuchaste música? Digamos que mi persona se olvidó los auriculares en su casa. "**Nota mental: Siempre acordarme de tener los auriculares. Comprar auriculares de repuesto**". Y ¿por qué no leíste algo? Me mareo cuando leo en un vehículo. Sí, medio raro.

Como siempre, no podíamos ser como la gente normal o mejor dicho ser "anormales" como piensan mis padres y las personas de este hotel, los empleados del lugar llevaron nuestras maletas a la habitación.

Lo que más me gustaba de este hotel es que, aunque fuera un lugar para ricachones y nenes de mami y papi, es que las habitaciones eran simples y no tenían todos lujos. Nos había tocado hospedarnos en la habitación 26 que estaba ubicada en el quinto piso de un edificio de nueve pisos de habitaciones y en el décimo había una mesa de pool, una de ping pong, una parrilla y un salón donde se podía bailar.

Nuestro departamento era para cinco personas, cosa que no entiendo porque mis padres lo eligieron así si somos solo tres. Cuando entrabas, te encontrabas con el living y con la cocina. En el living había dos sillones largos y uno de ellos se podía hacer cama. Entre ellos había una mesita baja con una lampara. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde clarito. La cocina era simple y tenía lo más escencial. Al frente de la cocina estaba la mesa donde siempre comíamos. En una esquina de la sala se encontraba la televisión. Al lado de la cocina había un pasillo que conducía a mi habitación y a la matrimonial. Habitaciones simples. Cada una tenía un baño propio.

Llegué a esta y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación y empecé a desempacar. Ordené la ropa en el armario, puse las cosas de higiene personal en el baño junto con el maquillaje y puse mis libros en la mesita de luz que se encontraba al lado de mi cama.

Luego de eso, tomé mi notebook y me puse a ver el anime que me había bajado antes de ir allá. Amaba ver anime porque sentía que mi mundo aburrido desaparecía y me metía en otro mundo donde las cosas por ahí eran más complicadas, pero eran más divertidas.

Miré anime por unas dos horas y ya cuando me agarró hambre salí de mi habitación. Cuando fui para la cocina encontré una nota de mi madre:

_"Princesa, nos fuimos a la ciudad vecina a comprar un par de cosas. Esta noche nos vamos a quedar en un hotel y mañana volvemos. Ya sabes que podes pedir comida al restaurant del hotel o si tenes ganas podes ir a comer a donde quieras._

_Te queremos hija. __**Tu mamá y tu papá**__."_

Típico. Siempre se iban a otra ciudad que era más parecida a donde vivíamos y se quedaban allí por "una noche". Ya me había acostumbrado a pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones sola. Arrugué el papel y lo tiré al tacho. Caminé hasta la salida y abrí la puerta, tomé las llaves y cerré de un portazo. No sé porque esta vez me había enojado. Mejor dicho, si sabía, pero lo que no entendía era porque reaccioné así. En otras ocasiones pasaban un día o dos conmigo, pero esta vez se fueron a la primera.

Bajé a la recepción del hotel y di un par de vueltas, todavía no tenía ganas de entrar al restaurant para comer alguna cosa costosa. En ese pequeño "paseo" vi muchas caras conocidas, pero nunca me había aprendido los nombres de esas personas. Saludé a la recepsionista y al portero que me sonrieron con alegría.

Al rato decidí ir a comer, mejor dicho, lo decidió mi estómago. Comí como una gorda. Lo bueno de las vacaciones, o mejor decir, de que mis padres se iban y me dejaban, era que no elegían la comida de dieta que mi madre nos exigía comer a mi y a mi padre, sino que podía comer todo lo que se me antojaba. No les voy a enumerar todo los platillos que pedí porque no terminaría más. No piensen que soy una gorda, el tema es que lo hago a propósito para que mi padre tenga que pagar más de la cuenta. Lo mejor es que no se enojan porque saben que ellos me abandonan por todas las vacaciones prácticamente.

Después de pagar, salí del restaurant. No sabía por qué pero todo estaba hecho un desastre. El personal corría de acá para allá, las chicas gritaban como locas, saltaban y se ponían histéricas y los chicos... se podría decir que estaban maso menos felices. Escuché un montón de gritos afuera del hotel. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me acerqué al grupo de chicas para ver que decían, decir gritaban es mejor.

"Son ellos, son ellos. No lo puedo creer ¡Dragon Force está acá!", "Creo que voy a morir." y "¡Quiero un autógrafo de los chicos!" era todo lo que lograba entender entre ese gran griterio. Me alejé de ahí. Era eso o terminar aplastada. Me senté en uno de los sillones de la recepción. "¿Dragon Force? ¿En dónde escuché ese nombre...?" pensé hasta que alguien me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hola...- dijo en un susurró una chica de cabello azul claro. La miré detenidamente, tenía la mirada baja, su cara era muy dulce. La obvservé de arriba a abajo. Me sorprendí demasiado. ¡Su ropa no era de marca! ¡Usaba ropa común! Le sonreí.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunté para que se sintiera más segura. Levantó un poco la mirada y al ver mi sonrisa me devolvió el gesto.

-Juvia, ¿y vos?

-Lucy. Estoy feliz que no seas como ellas- le confesé haciendo un gesto en dirección a las chicas que saltaban y gritaban- Es muy raro encontrarte a alguien que no tenga la cabeza consumida por la plata.

-Pienso lo mismo. No entiendo porque la gente, por tener mucha plata, tiene que exponerlo todo el tiempo. Yo prefiero ser más simple y ser normal, o "anormal" desde su punto de vista- dijo realizando el mismo gesto que yo anteriormente había realizado. Le sonreí más ampliamente.

-Emmm... ¿vos sabes que es todo esto? Te juro que entré a comer al restaurant, salí y me econtré con... esto- le expliqué señalando para todos lados.

-Lamentablemente si lo sé. El tema es que una banda de rock muy conocida se va a hospedar acá y todas las chicas están como locas por eso.

-¿Una banda de rock? Ahhh por eso me sonaba mucho el nombre Dragon Force, pero no tengo la menor idea quienes son...- le dije un poco avergonzada.

-Mirá, ellos son cuatro chicos: Gajeel Redfox, el baterista de la banda; Gray Fullbaster- iba nombrando, pero cuando dijo ese nombre juro que vi que sus ojos se formaban corazoncitos- es el bajista; Jellal Fernandez, el guitarrista y por último está Natsu Dragneel, el vocalista.-en mi cara se formó una expresión de asombro. Quería preguntarle algo a Juvia, pero no pude. En ese mismo instante las puertas de la recepción se abrieron y dejaron ver a un grupo de chicos.

Sí, desde lejos ya se notaba el olor a egocéntricos y chicos mimados que no toleraba y que nunca iba a tolerar. Decidí, desde que los vio por primera vez, que me mantendría alejada de ellos. Lástima que las cosas iban a mantener cerca a esos chicos durante esas dos semanas de vacaciones.


End file.
